


First Meeting

by feriowind



Series: Siren Newt and Vampire Hermann [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Siren Newt, Vampire Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: [comic]Siren Newt and Vampire Hermann's first meeting.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess because i did not plan any of the comic besides dialogue lol sorry
> 
> also some context:
> 
> this takes place in modern time, tho both hermann and newt are really out of the loop with modern society
> 
> sirens have been in hiding from humans for roughly a 1-2 centuries, most people think they're extinct because of how well hidden they are, hermann's been living as a hermit for around a century?? or maybe after ww2 i havent decided lol, and he's like 1000 years old-ish, one of the few elder vampires that exist in the world

[](https://imgur.com/gwtbWC1)   
[](https://imgur.com/F9lAIm6)   
[](https://imgur.com/sTlyulZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/YZk76QB)   
[](https://imgur.com/kKPfZuZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/wcUug2i)   
[](https://imgur.com/TXyJm6f)   
[](https://imgur.com/Zgbglcx)   
[](https://imgur.com/CvzWTfL)   
[](https://imgur.com/g8Mul61)   
[](https://imgur.com/hwPZRzE)   
[](https://imgur.com/9ubFK16)   
[](https://imgur.com/PYK1uBJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/HYQiO3p)   
[](https://imgur.com/hlBtsKf)   
[](https://imgur.com/rOmMsAG)   
[](https://imgur.com/WuXYKGw)   
[](https://imgur.com/qEqJr2m)   
[](https://imgur.com/BNJjL9u)   
[](https://imgur.com/eHSPRHY)   
[](https://imgur.com/za1dQkJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/mGq4sgp)   
[](https://imgur.com/pvWyv4Y)   
[](https://imgur.com/SuxLh5F)


End file.
